


Its in the past

by candy_belle



Series: Ice Pack [16]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, fluff with fleeting angst, mention of past childhood injuries, protective!seabs, protective!tazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: During the Blackhawks convention, Seabs has to calm his alpha down after a childhood trauma is revealed.





	Its in the past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters of Teen Wolf. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: Im blaming Kaner for this, and the story he told during his panel at the convention! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

“Jon!” growled Seabs chasing after the vanishing figure. He couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen Jonathan so angry off the ice. Finally catching up with him, he grabbed his elbow and spun him around, snapping, “What’s gotten into you?”

Jonathan simply glared at him; the dark shark-like eyes almost black with anger. His mouth was pulled into the tightest line possible and the vein on the side of his forehead was throbbing with the pressure of the pent-up anger.

“Jonny?” asked Seabs again, his voice dropping to a worried whisper.

“Did you hear him?” spat Jonathan, his voice thick with rage, “Did you hear what he said?” 

“Who?” asked Seabs genuinely confused. There were so many panels going on, it was hard to keep up with who was doing what.

“Pats,” breathed Jonathan.

Seabs blinked a few times trying to think if he had heard anything from Patrick’s interview, then, as he replayed the parts he’d caught in his head, he swore under his breath. He suddenly knew, and agreed, with Jonny’s anger.

“He was a kid,” snarled Jonny, “A fucking kid and he made him play with a broken arm.”

“Jon...”

“No!” yelled Jonathan, “No, don’t tell me not to care. He was a kid, Brent, a fucking kid”

Seabs blinked in surprise. Jonathan never used his first name, never. In that moment he knew just how angry his alpha really was. Not caring who saw them. He grabbed Jonathan’s elbow and finding the first empty room all but shoved his now growling alpha into the room. Following him in, he kicked the door shut behind himself and barked, “Enough!”

“Don’t you dare,” bristled Jonathan, his wolf hating being told what to do even by his pack enforcer. ”What the fuck are you doing?” he asked, confusion cutting through his rage as he watched Seabs start to unbutton his shirt.

“Undressing because I will be in big trouble if I ruin this dress shirt.”

“Huh?” 

“You’re pissed,” interrupted Seabs, undoing the last few buttons and stripping his shirt off, “I get that, but you need to get that anger out of your system before Peeks gets done with his meet and greet, because if he sees you like this it will really upset him. Not to mention you are scaring the shit out of the pups, and some of them have only just met you. Now quit glaring at me, strip, shift and let’s go a few rounds to calm you down.”

Jonathan started at him for a few moments. The black eyes still swimming with pent up rage, but even as he glared at him, there was the hint of a slight smile. 

Seabs gave him a lopsided grin and rolling his shoulders out, he explained fondly, “Come on, we haven’t roughhoused in a while. And right now, I think I’m about the only guy here except maybe John that could take you on.”

Jonathan didn’t say anything for a few moments that bowing his head he started to unbutton his own shirt, muttering angrily, “How could he? How could he force him to…he was kid, Seabs, a hurt little kid and he made him…”

Seabs gave a sad sigh, the thought of forcing his own cub to play with a broken arm sickened him, and, knowing the other crap Patrick had gone through to become the player he was made his stomach churn. Without speaking he closed the gap between them and resting his forehead again Jonathan’s, he soothed, “Doesn’t matter, not now. He’s got you; he’s got the pack. And no one can hurt him, no one.”

Jonathan took a deep breath, his eyes flickering closed a moment before opening again to gazed into Seabs’. Licking his lips, he gave a nod then stepped back and before Seabs could think there was a wolf staring at him, lips drawn back in a slight snarl. A snarl that was ruined by the chuffing laugh coming from the wolf. Grinning in anticipation of sparing with alpha seabs, chuckled and said, “I can still whip your butt, pup!” before giving in and letting his own wolf free. 

x x x x x x x

A few hours later Patrick finally caught up with Jonny. The moment he saw him, he stopped, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Ignoring the others, he went straight up to Jonny and asked,” What happened?”

Jonathan blinked at him in surprise, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve got stubble,” replied Kaner, his lips pursing slightly, “You shifted. What happened?”

“Nothing,” chuckled Jonathan, soothing “Honestly, nothing, I just...I...”

Kanter cocked an eyebrow at him then turning to the other at the table, he demanded, “Kitty, what happened?”

Alex looked completely side-lined by the sudden attention. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kaner sighed then turned his attention to Dylan and asked, “Okay, you wanna tell me what happened?”

“I, um...I saw him was talking with Seabs,” offered Dylan with a shrug, yelping when Alex kicked him under the table. “What! I didn’t say anything; I don’t know what happened.”

Patrick glared all of them, then suddenly his eyes narrowed, and he looked at the adjoining table, to where Seabs with mucking around with Mutt and Bicks and John. He looked back at Jonny and asked pointedly, “Why is Seabs’ neck scratched up?”

“Is it?” asked Jonny feigning innocence and pulling his own shirt collar up.

Patrick started at him a few moments not fooled by Jonathan’s attempts at innocence at all. Swearing under his breath, he sank into the seat beside Jonathan and ordered fondly, “Pups, go annoy Seabs for me.”

Alex and Dylan looked at the alpha pair for a moment then nearly fell over each other trying to obey the order to go away. Waiting until they were out of ear shot, Patrick leant forward and asked, “You hear my panel, didn’t you?”

Jonathan didn’t or rather couldn’t look at him. And it was only when Patrick reached over and laced their fingers together than Jonny finally looked at him. The look on his face made Patrick sigh. Shaking his head, he tightened his grip on Jonathan’s hand and confessed, “I knew I shouldn’t have told that story. Jonny, I ...”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Jonathan quietly, his voice shaking with emotion, “What didn’t…”

“Because it was in the past,” interrupted Patrick, “And honestly there was nothing you could do about it. Look, it sucks it happened but,” he gave a bitter little laugh, “It helped me get here, helped me get to you. So yeah, it sucked at the time but Jonny, I, I wouldn’t change it. I love my backhand, I love scoring goals on the ice with it, and you know why?” he waited for Jonathan to shake his head, before adding, “Because it means I get my Jonny hugs. I means I get to celebrate with you and the guys, and I love that. So yeah, it sucks and its shitty and all that stuff. But,”

“But?” parroted Jonathan, staring at him incredulously. “Kaner, he…I…” he pulled his hand free from Patrick’s grip, and ran it over his face. Dropping his head back in exasperation, he took a few long deep breaths before slowly sitting up straight and asking, “Please tell me there are no more secrets like that. Please. Because if I have to go through a family celebration with him and I find out...”

“There’s nothing,” soothed Patrick, “I promise.” He leant in and nuzzling his face against the stubble on Jonathan’s cheek, he whispered, “So come one, what happened? Why are you and seabs reeking of wolf, and how the hell did you scratch him up?”

Pulling back Jonathan gave him a wicked smirk and winked, murmuring seductively, “I’ll tell ya tonight, when we’re alone.”

Patrick grinned back at him, loving the promise he could hear in Jonathan’s words. But before he could say anything else, Mutt suddenly appeared beside them, causing them both to jump and burst out laughing as he started to chirp them.


End file.
